Sleeping With The Devil
by AllenLawz13
Summary: TYL!Characters. Law and Nami break up. Later on, he meets Robin, who wants to have a one-night stand with him. Weird-ish.


Sleeping With The Devil

"I-I don't think that this relationship is really working out, Law. I think we should just break up." Nami said, looking down and rubbing her left arm.

The two of them were standing in a park, on a sunny afternoon. And Law had just found out that his long-term girlfriend, Nami, had been cheating on him with a certain blonde chef. His afternoon was most definitely no longer sunny.

But…at the same time, Law couldn't bring himself to hate her. After all, he was a really busy person, and barely had time for her. Though….it just had to be that stupid womanizer! He wouldn't have minded (that much) if it had been Zoro or Ace. Hell, even Luffy would've been better!

Why? Because he knew Sanji might cheat on her, and he didn't want her to feel the same way he felt, even if Nami had been the one to inflict the pain.

Law's heart ached. He loved her desperately, but he already knew the ending to this afternoon. It was time to let her go. Law practically felt his heart tear itself apart as he spoke the following words. "I understand. I agree that it's best for the both of us if we end it."

Nami only nodded in confirmation as she walked away to Sanji, who had been leaning against a tree and smoking. Law lifted his hand and allowed Nami's orange locks to slip out from his grasp.

Giving one last longing to the two of them, Law slowly turned and walked away. Only the thought of getting drunk that night spurred him on.

Two hours later, Law found himself inside The North Blue Pub. It was a popular place amongst the younger generation. Even though it was so busy, he had gotten himself a seat, as he knew the owner personally. Said owner was a talking polar bear (anything's possible), currently busy.

This fine evening, Law was wearing his usual attire: a long sleeved red shirt with a smiley symbol on it, jeans, and his fuzzy, spotted hat.

At this point, he was sitting at the counter, downing his 10th beer, struggling to drown his sorrows. Right now, Law was cursing his high alcohol tolerance, as he still wasn't drunk.

The devil chose this _**exact**_ moment to stroll in. And the devil in question was Nico Robin, a seductress. She was, undoubtedly, one of the hottest women alive.

Law only knew her name, some rumors, but nothing else, despite his wide network of "friends". Even though she and Nami were best friends.

This evening, Robin was wearing her long hair down, her bangs pushed back by sunglasses, a black dress with spaghetti straps, and black high heels.

As soon as she walked in, all conversation ceased, as people stared at her, watching for what she was going to do next. Only Law didn't turn around, now drinking his 11th beer (Tsk. Alcohol isn't good for you, Law-chan~ Law: …..You're the author….. Me: Don't push the blame on me!)

Conversation resumed as soon as Robin took the seat next to Law at the bar. "Trying to drown your sorrows now, Law-chan?" Robin asked, with that gentle smile of hers. "Yes. Nami told me that the two of you broke up. It must be so hard for you right now." She reached to touch his arm.

Law jerked his arm away. " I don't need your sympathy, woman!" His tone was cold and harsh.

"How cruel, Law-chan." Robin said, not looking the least bit sad. "And I was going to tell you that I love you too."

"That scam's not going to work on me, woman." Law sighed as Robin shifted in her seat. "Besides, you never showed an interest in me before, so why now?" Law added, still drinking.

"Look, Law," Robin's voice was now completely serious. "I'm moving soon. I meant what I said about being in love with you."

Right then, Law had a bottle to his lips, and a stunned expression on his face. After a few moments of stunned silence, he put the bottle down, slowly turned to her, and said, "WHAT?!"

Robin smiled a bit at that. "I mean it," she said, gently patting his hand.

"Well, what's the point of telling me this?" Law was confuzzled (confused + puzzled).

Robin though about her response before saying, "I want to have a one night stand with you."

Law stared at her, before shrugging and saying, "Sure, why not."

Obviously, the lady had not expected such a positive and casual response! Either he was drunk (highly unlikely) or he just wanted to forget Nami (very likely).

"Alright. Your house or mine?"

Law's answer was "Mine." Finishing his beer and paying Bepo, Law left the bar with Robin in tow.

Once entering the house, Robin didn't hesitate in the least to kiss Law. Three hours later, they both lay panting in bed. Robin rolled over, and whispered, "I love you."

Law pulled her close, kissed her on the forehead before whispering back, "I love you too."

And the two fell asleep.

The next morning, Law woke up to an empty bed. Getting up, he realized that he had actually been in love with Robin the whole time. He walked downstairs, expecting to find Robin in the kitchen.

Instead, he was greeted by a note on the dining table. It read:

"_Dear Law,_

_ I love you, and don't ever forget that. Perhaps we'll meet again in the future. Sorry for disappearing like that, but it was a one night stand after all._

_Love,_

_Robin"_

Law sighed and looked out the window. "Why do I have such bad luck with women….."

A/N: Weird, huh? Found this in one of my notebooks, and I was thinking, was I high or something when I wrote this, cause it was a disaster! Ended up editing it and posting it, as you can see. Should I make a second chapter? Post your thoughts, I guess…


End file.
